Tsuami
by muse nozomi
Summary: One-shot fluffy fic. I think you can guess what the pairing is. Sorry about the title, couldn't think of a better one. Credit to Kyelor.


**This is my first Lucky Star fanfic as well as my first shoujo-ai and attempt at romance. I apologize if this moves too quickly, but as it's my first time writing romance so please don't be too harsh. Written with help from my amazing beta, Kyelor. Thank you so much for your help!**

* * *

><p>She could still feel the clammy claws scraping across her neck, the stinging, and could still remember the rusty scent of her own blood. Tsukasa shook her throbbing hands, which had been wrapped in ropes in her nightmare. Sweat was pouring down her forehead, soaking her bangs. She could feel hot tears burning in her eyes.<p>

Tsukasa shifted around in her bed, too afraid to go back to sleep. She shivered, remembering the unidentifiable thing she had seen. All she could tell that it was made of black fire, with red eyes. She sat up and quickly glanced around her room. There was nothing. Tsukasa hugged her pillow for comfort, then reached out and switched her lamp on. She felt nauseous and her pajama top was soaked in sweat. Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed and carefully moved towards her dresser.

After rummaging around for a while, Tsukasa sighed in defeat. She had put all her other pajama tops in the wash. Her only other options were to sleep in a sports bra or a too-small top.

She went with option number two.

Tsukasa struggled to get into her old pajama top she had not worn since middle school. It exposed a bit of her stomach, but it was all she could wear for now. Shivering, she eyed her bed, not wanting to get back in there.

She wanted to cuddle with someone, someone to tell she was going to be ok. She had her parents, Inori, Matsuri, and her older twin sister, Kagami.

Tsukasa wanted Kagami, and only Kagami.

She tiptoed towards her twin sister's room and slid the door open as quietly as possible.

"O-Oneechan?" Tsukasa called softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Mmm," was Kagami's reply.

"C-Can I sleep here?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The younger twin carefully climbed into her older twin sister's bed. She pulled the covers almost up to her head and snuggled down next to Kagami.

"What's wrong, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked groggily.

"I had a—I had—a nightmare," Tsukasa answered, fighting back tears from the horrifying memory.

"Oh, Tsukasa, you're too old to be having nightmares." Nevertheless, she let her younger sister get close to her.

"But I can't help it!" Tsukasa protested. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes and she clutched her twin sister's arm tightly.

Kagami sighed and lightly stroked Tsukasa's hair. Tsukasa felt chills go down her spine when her sister touched her. She shuddered a little.

"Are you okay, Tsukasa?" Kagami whispered softly, her breath tickling her twin sister's ear.

"Yes," she replied. "I love you, Oneechan." In a much softer voice, she added, "I _truly _love you."

"H-hey, why are you saying something embarrassing like that all of a sudden?" The tsundere felt her cheeks burn. _Thank goodness it's dark_, she thought. Kagami's heart raced. Did her sister just say what she thought she had said? "_I truly love you_."

Tsukasa moved slightly closer to Kagami. Her body seemed to be moving on its own as she reached out ran her fingers through Kagami's soft lilac hair. She cuddled with her sister's hair as if it were a teddy bear before letting go. Slowly, she let go and moved her hands to finger the hem of Kagami's nightshirt.

"Ts-Tsukasa, wh-what do you think you're doing?" Her face flushed an even deeper red and sweat began pouring down her face. At the same time, she felt a tingling sensation, almost as if she was enjoying her sister's intimate actions. She unconsciously let out a soft moan when she felt Tsukasa begin to caress her hip. Without thinking, Kagami moved in and kissed her sister on the forehead.

Now it was Tsukasa's turn to blush. The kiss on her forehead had been completely unexpected, especially since it was coming from Kagami. Tsukasa moved even closer to Kagami; their faces were now just inches apart. She could feel her face grower hotter and her heart was beginning to beat faster. Like Kagami, Tsukasa was also sweating. She surprised both herself and Kagami by suddenly planting a kiss on her sister's soft, warm lips.

Kagami was much too shocked to yelp this time. The kiss lasted a few moments before Kagami felt herself kissing back. As soon as the realization hit her, Tsukasa thrust her tongue into her twin sister's mouth, tasting her sister's tongue and insides of her mouth. It was not long before Kagami stuck her own tongue in Tsukasa's mouth. Tsukasa could not help but moan softly when she felt her sister's tongue in her mouth.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Kagami pulled away, blushing madly. Tsukasa gently caressed the sides of her sister's face, causing Kagami to moan again. The older twin lightly brushed her fingertips across her sister's soft pink lips.

"You're a good kisser, Oneechan," Tsukasa murmured.

"Y-you are too, Tsukasa." She embraced Tsukasa in a hug and gave her a light peck on the lips; her feelings of embarrassment were now gone. "Do you think you're ready to go back to sleep now?"

"Thanks to Oneechan, I think I can fall asleep now. You always have such great ideas, Oneechan. I can always rely on you."

Kagami felt herself blushing again. "Th-thanks…Tsukasa-chan," she whispered in a voice that was barely there. "I lo — I love you…"

"I love you too, Oneechan. I love you more than anything. Oneechan is always helping with my homework and studies. You always teach me when I don't understand something. And you're always answering my questions and giving me great advice. Not even Matsuri or Inori-oneechan helps me the way Oneechan does."

"Tsukasa?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me…Kagami. I'll always be your oneechan not matter what you call me." She unconsciously stroked Tsukasa's cheek as she spoke.

"Good night, Kagami-oneechan." Tsukasa kissed her twin on the cheek. She clutched Kagami's hand, not wanting the moment to end.

"Good night, Tsukasa." _My dear imotou_, Kagami added in her head.

The twin sisters fell asleep with their fingers and faces just inches apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took a long time to write. Since this is my first shot at writing romance, please, please, PLEASE review! I really need to get some feedback. I'm going to write another story for who-knows-what category and then my final story, which will be a Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic. If you read the whole story, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
